


烟丝落地

by hydrviolence



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>衍生派别：《一九八四》</p><p>配对：裘莉亚/凯瑟琳</p>
            </blockquote>





	烟丝落地

她们在一个黑暗的地方。  
但当眼睛习惯了，就发现黑暗被水洗过一样，退了点颜色，不再是蒙住眼睛的布，挡在脸前的墙。在这地方，黑不是灌满房间的冷凝的铁，而是空间中挤满的影子与烟。浓墨混进清水中，丝丝缕缕地散开、稀释产生的黑暗。  
人影也在黑暗中，和阴影混在一起。离远了看，会被错认为是略浓重的黑影。走近些，才辨出那是人，影子凝成了实体。这里确实有其他人，只是不经常遇到。  
裘莉亚仍然穿着机械工的工作服。她把手插进衣袋里，往前走着。当然了，在这地方很难判断什么是“前”，没有地形起伏，没有植被，没有建筑，没有任何作为记号或指示方向的标志。由一片无边的黑色平板地面和其上无尽黑暗组成的空间，无所谓前后，无所谓边缘和中心。平板上散布的人们是做布朗运动的微粒。  
裘莉亚希望自己手里握着扳手。这时候她很想狠狠敲点什么东西。但是，没有扳手。即使有扳手也没什么东西可敲，没有任何稍微有趣的事情可做。她只能把手插进衣袋里，攥紧拳头。然后，她的眼睛分辨出一点亮光。确确实实是一点，漂浮在半空中，悬浮在黑暗里，红中带着点橘色。裘莉亚盯着它时，那亮点慢慢暗了下去，让她以为它快要熄灭或死掉了。等她确信它死去化进黑暗时，那小小的一点又亮了起来。  
鬼火。鬼火在鬼魂的世界里飘荡，真是荒唐可笑，裘莉亚想着。但有点东西可供猜测和胡思乱想还是给她带来了新的活力。虽然她已经断定，那点亮光不过是有人有烟抽的证据。或者，有个鬼魂有烟抽。  
把那点亮光作为航标灯，裘莉亚直线前进，抵达一个被称为凯瑟琳的港口。

“你好！”裘莉亚打着招呼，同时打量抽烟的人。是个瘦高的女人，淡金色的头发，苍白的脸，嘴里叼着烟。脸上的神情介于空洞呆滞和白日做梦之间。具体是哪种神情，要看烟头是明是暗。她吸了口气，烟头就亮起来。  
“好。”金发女人保持着白日做梦的表情。  
“我们这是在什么地方？”裘莉亚继续问。  
“兔子洞。或者，耗子洞、橡子洞、牙洞、黑咕隆咚。或者，这是月亮永远背对着地球的一面，地面上的人看不到这里。可是，想想这地方的光线，总是这么暗，没有阳光。因此，应该判断为是月亮背对着太阳的一面，月之暗面。因为没有被阳光照亮，即使我们面对着地球，地球上的人仍然看不见我们。即使我们面对着他们。”  
裘莉亚精神一振，这是她最近听过的最有趣的话，“他们都说这是死后的世界，地府、冥界，或者地狱。我们都是死者。”  
“你该相信他们的回答。”烟头暗了下去，金发女人脸上的表情转向空洞呆滞。  
“但那说法很无聊。”裘莉亚顿了顿，看着烟头暗了又亮，“你一直站在这儿？”  
“是。”  
“不觉得无聊？”  
“无聊。四处乱走同样无聊。固定在一点不移动让我想到扎在地图上的一颗顶部带珠子的大头针，地图被一把扯走我就周游了世界。”  
“为什么不是灯塔？”裘莉亚仍然是提问者。  
“什么？”  
“灯塔。为什么你当自己是大头针，不是灯塔？”  
“因为我不是灯塔。”金发女人又吸了口气，烟头亮起来，她换上白日梦面具，“你见过灯塔吗？”  
“没有。你呢？”  
“也没有。有时候我以为我见过，然后意识到那可能是虚假记忆。灯塔向外放出光去，它的内部却是黑的。像这地方一样，处处黑暗。我记得我们吃香肠和黑暗，烧一壶茶，讲起参孙。伪造的记忆来自一个已经被抹去存在的故事。一个已经消失了的故事把自己的情节与场景伪装成一段记忆藏在一名读者的脑中。故事被消灭了，故事里的虚构情节倒能成功地把自己装成真实发生过的事情存活下来。”  
两人都沉默起来，想着咬下一口黑暗的感觉。最终，再次开始谈话的仍然是裘莉亚，“你是怎么到这儿来的？”  
“炸弹。”一点阴影让金发女人看起来像是阴着脸，“有颗炸弹落下来，我被炸飞了，摔落在地。地面把我又弹了起来，我就到了这地方。你呢？”  
“爱部。”裘莉亚回答。  
金发女人看着裘莉亚的脸。裘莉亚觉得她在打量自己脸上的伤疤，不知她是不是在怜悯自己。脸上的空洞面具消失了，她从白日梦里走出来。那是张能够交流的面孔。  
“抽烟吗？”她问裘莉亚。  
“要。”  
“该怎么称呼你？”她一边从衣袋里掏出一盒烟，一边问。  
“叫我裘莉亚。你呢？”  
“凯瑟琳。”凯瑟琳边回答着边打开烟盒，抽出一支烟来，递给裘莉亚。“别竖着拿，烟丝会掉。”  
裘莉亚接过烟来。  
凯瑟琳掏出火柴，擦着一根，给裘莉亚点上烟。  
裘莉亚深深吸了一口，过一阵再慢慢把烟吐出来。“总算又尝到烟味了。这烂烟，想不到我会怀念它的味道。”  
“我有很多烟。”凯瑟琳把火柴盒放进外衣口袋，“只有一盒烟，但它永远也不会空。火柴盒也是，总是装满了火柴。到这地方以后，我不停地吸烟，以至于感到烟雾充满身体，替代身体，烟不只从我的嘴唇和鼻孔往外冒，还从眼睛和耳朵里飘出去。无论用去了多少根，盒子里面总还有烟或火柴。一种魔法把戏，让我想不明白。想必是这个地方的问题。”  
“我的巧克力也这样，吃不完。”裘莉亚从口袋里掏出巧克力，剥开锡纸，掰下一块递给凯瑟琳，“大口吃吧。一会儿它就自动还原，就跟能长个儿似的。”  
凯瑟琳看看巧克力。她用一只手拿着烟，用另一只手的食指和拇指掐灭烟头。扔下烟，掸了掸手指上的烟灰，接过巧克力来。  
“不疼吗？”裘莉亚问。  
“疼？”  
“你的手指头，不疼吗？”  
“不觉得疼。”凯瑟琳把巧克力送进嘴里，疑惑地看看自己的手指头，“从前是能感觉到疼的。而且能疼得特别厉害。烫伤过手指，我记得有多疼。还是在我小的时候，不记得是几岁。母亲抱着我，在看炉子上的铜水壶。水烧开的时候，水壶就高声尖叫。我看着它，觉得它是只受伤惨叫的小动物。我想安慰它，于是伸手去拍它。”  
“烫惨了吧。”  
“可不是。比抚摸刺猬被扎伤要疼痛百倍。我和水壶一样惨叫起来，开水顺着水壶的壳往下流，眼泪顺着脸往下流。母亲搂着我，赶紧安慰我。在她怀里，我觉得她的身体绷紧了，她紧张难过。我疼痛时，她感到痛苦。我不再哭了，她的身体也放松下来。”凯瑟琳嘬着巧克力，“这巧克力是上等货色。”  
“没错。你尝出来了。”  
“以前吃过这种巧克力。也是小时候的事了。那是下午，我和母亲在一个房间里。我不记得那是我们住的房间，还是我后来曾住过的房间。我们并排坐着，面对是一堵墙，墙上有一个窗口。灰白色的墙皮在脱落，一块一块地裂开。窗子的位置有点高，我得抬头看它。窗框是铁的，上面刷着深绿色的油漆，绿色油漆也在剥落。油漆掉了的地方露出黑铁和红色锈迹。母亲和我并排坐着，嘴里含着她带回家的巧克力，我一块，她一块。我们坐着，看着窗外。在油漆剥落的窗框中，是窗外的天空，云列队从窗前行进。我们只是坐着，吃巧克力，看着窗外的天空。墙皮正在脱落，我们不说话，也没有说话的必要。在那个时候，我认为我知道了‘幸福’是什么意思。唯一的一次，感觉到幸福。”  
“后来呢？”  
“那时候年纪太小，只有不连贯的记忆、零散的场景。分不清什么发生在前，什么发生在后。现在，按照逻辑判断排列记忆，后来发生的是，母亲消失了。她出了门，再也没回来。在那时候，这样的事经常发生，人失踪了，人消失了，人不再存在了。我在家里等着她，等着，等了又等。我沿着墙边走，在房间里打转，手指滑过墙面，摸到墙让我觉得安心。铜水壶在墙角安静地趴着，它害怕。困了的时候，我爬上床，拉过被子盖起自己，可是睡不着。于是拖着被子钻到床下，在黑暗和灰尘里，盖着被子、黑暗和灰尘。一听到有上台阶的脚步声，我就奔到门口，希望看到门打开母亲走进来。每一次门都没有开，脚步声离开了。我找出母亲的衣服，上面还有她的气味。我把她的衣服搂在怀里，闻着母亲的气味，坐在门口地板上。地面上铺着瓷砖，都是碎裂的瓷砖，没有一块完整的。我抱着她的母亲的衣服，假装我抱着她，她抱着我。最后，门还是开了。我冲上去抱住开门的人，以为自己是去拥抱母亲。但刚碰到那具身体，刚闻到气味，就知道错了。有只手揪着我的衣领把我扯开，我抬头看开门的人。是个男人，脸上的胡子像个面具。他揪着我衣服领子的时候，于是我碎掉了。辫子脱落，掉在地上，手臂跟着掉了，皮肤上的每个细胞都脱落，皮肤之下的肉体碎裂成灰。像敲碎一个瓷娃娃或者推到一座沙子城堡。我的身体变成堆在一起的假人残肢和灰烬，在地上堆成一座倒圆锥的小丘。可是我并没有破碎，我的身体仍然完好。我完好的被送到养育机构。我坐在那里的床上，想着家里地上那一堆残骸，我低头查看自己的身体。完好，真是奇怪。”  
凯瑟琳低头看看自己的身体。“也许她进了爱部，我的母亲。不知道她做了什么事，要被消失。成年以后，我寻找她。但她好像从来没有存在过，没有任何存在的证据。除了这个。”她从口袋里掏出一枚扣子。  
裘莉亚看了看凯瑟琳手心里的扣子。普普通通的棕色纽扣，平常得不能更平常。  
“她的开衫毛衣上的扣子。她失踪的时候，我抱着她的衣服坐在地上，发现缝扣子的线开了，就把它扯下来，放进口袋里。我带着这扣子离开我们的房间，我带着这扣子长大成人。只剩下我们，我和这扣子，我们是鸟离开巢后落下的羽毛，是丛林小径上撒的面包屑。恍惚的证据。你记得我说过分不清记忆的顺序。”  
“记得。”  
“也许，母亲和我并排坐着，看着窗外，吃着巧克力，这个场景发生在母亲消失之后，而不是她消失之前。他们把她的存在删除了，可她又回来了，她仍然陪伴我。”  
“不太可能。不过，我落进爱部，多少也是因为巧克力。”裘莉亚说。  
“如果你想要讲出来，我会听着。”凯瑟琳又点起一根烟。  
“多多少少和巧克力沾点边，还有一个房间和一个男人。那时候，我爱那人，我确信。后来，进了爱部，我就不再爱他了。他们教我爱老大哥。当然了，爱老大哥和爱一个人不一样，是不一样的爱，爱老大哥是……爱老大哥那种爱。你能明白吗？”  
“不明白。但可以想象。反正是不同类型的爱，这点我明白了。”  
“子弹进了脑袋，我进了这鬼地方。在这地儿，没过多久我就不觉得爱老大哥了。爱，不爱。估计我会出卖所有人，出卖了温斯顿，也出卖了老大哥。”  
“温斯顿？”  
“我爱过的那人。”裘莉亚回答。  
“温斯顿……温斯顿……我想起来一个名字，温斯顿▪史密斯。”  
“哦……不会这么凑巧？温斯顿似乎说过，他妻子叫凯瑟琳。”  
“记录司的温斯顿▪史密斯？”凯瑟琳问。  
“没错，是他。”  
凯瑟琳深深吸了口气，让烟头亮起来。  
“没看出来，你一点儿不像他妻子。”裘莉亚说。话出了口，又觉得这表述有点含糊，决定补充一下，“你跟他讲的不一样。跟我想象里的也不太一样。”  
“怎么不一样？”  
“他说你是人形录音带。不过，这会儿听你说话，录音的内容也太丰富了点儿。我想象的温斯顿的妻子像是……一把挂着木质马脸面具的椅子。别问我怎么会这么想。”  
“不问。我知道温斯顿恨我。”凯瑟琳不看裘莉亚，只盯着手里的烟。  
“你怎么知道的？”裘莉亚歪头看着凯瑟琳。  
“感觉。敌意是很容易被察觉的。我能感觉到他厌恶又鄙视我。不过，他讨厌绝大多数女人，考虑到我的性别，他对我的态度也没什么可奇怪。刚刚结婚时，我感觉他只是不喜欢我，没过多久不喜欢就升级为恨了。不知为什么，他对我的恨意似乎在不断累积。在某些时刻，我感到他恨得想要杀死我。”凯瑟琳仍然盯着手里的烟，“记得有一次，是在我们结婚以后三、四个月的时候，一次集体远足，我们迷了路落了单。大概是拐错了弯，走到一处白垩土矿场的边上。当时只有我们两个人在那儿，旁边就是悬崖，周围没有其他人。温斯顿恨我，再加上一个杀人的合适场所和合适时机，谁知道会发生什么。我紧张不安，急着想按原路返回，回到队伍中，有其他人在场，他就不敢伤害我。可温斯顿却偏偏不让我离开，他拉着我，指着悬崖上长出的花要我去看。我只得站在悬崖边上，眼里那两朵红红黄黄的东西是模糊的。温斯顿的手放在我的腰上，这是清晰的。我能感觉到他手里蓄势待发的力量。他想把我推下悬崖，我当时这么觉得，身体僵了。没有人，没有鸟鸣，没有风，树叶纹丝不动。太阳光晒下来，汗珠顺着我的脸往下爬。我以为他就要把我推下悬崖。可贴着我身体的手中力量消失了，他收回手。我想我搞错了，他没有动过杀死我的心思。他厌恶我，但还没有到想要我死的程度。只是站在悬崖边那一刻，我莫名的恐慌以为他会推我一把。”  
“哦，那会儿，他是动了点儿推你一把的心思。可他到底没有杀你。“裘莉亚解释，”说起来，他也想过杀我呢。先强奸，然后杀死。他也到底没杀。”  
“温斯顿也想过杀死你？”凯瑟琳不再盯着那烟了，抬起头来看裘莉亚。  
“没错。”  
“因为你不再爱他了，所以他想杀死你？”凯瑟琳满脸疑惑。  
“不是。是那以前。我俩还没相爱的时候。”  
“是思想警察为了让你不再爱他，所以告诉你他曾经想杀死你？”仍然是迷惑。  
“不是啊。是温斯顿自己告诉我的。刚在一起的时告诉我的，后来，我们才真相爱了。”  
“等等，你知道他想过要强奸并杀死你，可你还爱他？”  
“没错。”裘莉亚干脆利索地回答。  
“人怎么可能爱一个想过要强奸并杀死自己的人？！”  
“有什么不可以。他想杀我，是因为他以为我永远不会跟他睡觉。结果，我愿意跟他睡觉。他就不想杀我了，还爱上我了，我也爱上他了。我觉得这不是什么问题。”裘莉亚耸耸肩。  
“无法理解。”  
“不用理解。理解事件麻烦事。试图理解生出的是一窝儿误解。”裘莉亚撇撇嘴，“不如说接受还是不接受。你愿意接受就接受，不能接受我就离开。”  
“好的，可以接受。还有巧克力吗？”凯瑟琳又掐灭了一根烟。  
裘莉亚掏出巧克力来，它已经十分神奇地又恢复成了完整的一块。  
“温斯顿讨厌你，你也知道他讨厌你。那你们干嘛要结婚？”裘莉亚一边掰下一块巧克力，一边问。  
“我不知道他为什么决定结婚。也许，因为其他男性党员都会结婚，于是温斯顿认为他自己也该结婚；也许，温斯顿想要找一个稳定的性交对象。”凯瑟琳把巧克力送进嘴里。  
“为什么是跟你结婚？”  
“温斯顿讨厌女人，几乎所有女人他都不喜欢。他从一群他不喜欢的生物中随便挑了一只，正好是我。至于挑选方式是抓阄还是扔硬币，这得问他。”  
“结婚不是他一个人能决定的，你也同意跟他结婚了。你知道温斯顿讨厌你，干嘛同意跟他结婚？”裘莉亚对温斯顿和凯瑟琳的婚姻耿耿于怀。  
“因为他在记录司工作。我觉得他会注意到我关心的问题——抹杀历史，让一个人从未存在过。但我们不可能谈论这话题，到处都是电幕。我和他结婚的另一个原因是，我想要生个孩子。其实它们是同一个原因。”  
“对党的义务？”  
“对党的义务。对党的义务。这当然不是我想生一个孩子的原因。可只能这么说。在生孩子的所有目的中，‘对党的义务’这句话是唯一正统的，其他目的被判为非正统、别有企图和危害社会。我怀疑有多少母亲相信‘对党的义务’这唯一的目的。当然，为了保护自己和孩子，她会说生孩子是因为义务。但是在心里，延续血脉的人类本能和母性是难以被拔除的，像性欲一样难以被完全压制。性欲和延续血脉的本能其实是一件东西的两种表现。如果我坦承说出想要孩子的原因，就会被人揭发给秘密警察。”  
“你不用瞒着温斯顿。他不是‘思想好’的家伙，不告密。”  
“家里有电幕，我找不到可以放心说话的地方。再说，我也不能信任温斯顿。是否会告密和是否正统无关。告密的人并不全都是正统的人。也不是只有思想正统的人才会做告密的事。一个人揭发另一个人，可能只是因为他厌恶那个人，他要伤害他，他想杀死他。温斯顿厌恶我，他想过要杀死我。他没能推我一把，但也许他能动动舌头送我去死。不过，说起来，温斯顿在性生活方面的表现倒是极其正统。”  
“这绝不可能！”裘莉亚叫起来。  
“在英社的消除性欲政策中，对已婚女性党员的性欲消除工作通常由男性党员执行。通过不让女性在性行为中体验到任何快感，甚至让她们感到痛苦，以达到掐灭她们对性的欲望的目的。温斯顿是个忠实的执行者，和他上床简直是上刑。还不如我自己对自己做舒服。”一边说着，凯瑟琳一边点起了第三根烟。  
“他……点儿缺乏练习，可能……还有点儿……只顾自己满足。不过，我们俩做起来还挺好。是不是你身体比较特殊？”  
“有可能。另一个可能的原因是，我的感情影响了我身体的感受。从我们初次认识起，他就一直厌恶并且鄙视我。他能够做到同时厌恶鄙视女人，同时想要与女人性交。温斯顿没能掩饰对我的厌恶，甚至在上床时也能感受到。但和一个讨厌并鄙视自己的人发生性关系，我不可能感到愉快。他无法掩饰对我的厌恶，恐怕我也不能完全掩饰对他的反感。如果他没有那么厌恶我，兴许感觉会好一些。”凯瑟琳冷着一张脸，盯着手里的烟。  
“但为了生个孩子，你还是要跟他发生性关系。”  
“是的。”  
“我想问一句，你到底为什么想生个孩子？那不正统的原因到底是啥？”  
“因为……自私。我想保留证据。一个孩子会是我曾经存在过、曾经生活过的证据。即使我被杀死，即使我成为非人，即使关于我的记录都被销毁，即使我在所有人脑中的记忆都被删除，我仍存留在我的孩子身上。她站在那儿，我在她的血里流淌，我存在的证据写在她的血里。”  
“要做到这个犯不着非结婚不可。人工授精也能生孩子。”裘莉亚扔掉烟头。  
“人工授精只是宣传，从来没有真正成功过。在计划怀孕时我打听过。不管怎么说，把孩子作为自己存在过的证据是个太自私的理由。没有孩子愿意因为这种自私的目的被带到世界上。”  
“我才不在乎造我的原因。反正我已经被生下来了，就别想原因。去找些自己喜欢的事、喜欢的人、喜欢的东西，享受点儿乐子。”乐子包括巧克力，裘莉亚给自己掰了一块，送进嘴里。  
“我在乎。试图怀孕的那段时间，我一直想象着如果能够怀孕会是什么样。一个生命从体内中诞生，这是人类最重要、最有力，也是最神秘、最含糊矛盾的仪式，造成当事人也说不清甚至察觉不到的最复杂的感情。恐惧、期待、希望、绝望、快乐，这些词汇听起来简单无味到可笑。藏在肚子里的生命，一个秘密。像是湖底的金子，石头里的珠宝。大风刮掉树枝，吹跑树叶，在湖面上看不到什么，在石头表面也看不到什么。我可以掩盖掉所有自我，不让任何人看到。面对电幕，挂起正派的面具，心里想的却是藏在我体内的孩子。我会想去感受她的心跳，我们间有种隐秘的联系。我会爱她。这是最可怕的，爱是句谎话。至少是半个谎话，半个谎话和整个谎话没有区别。藏在爱底下的只是我的自私。现在，一切都结束了。我没有孩子，也不可能有孩子。这兴许算是件好事，不会有一个孩子因为我自私的目的出生，不会有一个孩子因为我自私的目的感到痛苦。也许这对她更好，从没有存在过的孩子。”  
“无法理解。我可不想生孩子。长在我身体里，它就是个肿瘤。要么是被强行塞入进去的异形。吃着我的营养长个头，算计着破腹而出。等它爬出来了，就扒在我后背上，拖着我，吸我的精力。小孩子就是这样。”  
“现在轮到我说：你愿意接受就接受，不能接受就离开。”凯瑟琳说。  
“我们能互相接受吧。”裘莉亚说。  
“想再来根烟吗？”凯瑟琳掏出烟盒。  
“要。”  
凯瑟琳抽出一根递给裘莉亚。又擦着一火柴。“我计划生孩子的时候，总是想着那些电幕。”  
“这地儿没有电幕了，好啊。不过也没阳光、椋鸟和榛树丛了。”裘莉亚吸了口烟。  
“电幕的数量让人生疑。我知道核心党员可以关闭电幕，他们是得到信赖的，甚至可以说他们就是老大哥的头脑。外围党员几乎无时无刻不受到电幕的监视，面部表情的一点变化也会被注意到。监视到这种细致程度，又没有机器宝宝……”  
“机器宝宝？什么意思？”  
“不知道。这话从我嘴里滑出来。我也不知道它的意思，大概是说错了。我想说的是，这无孔不入的监视都是由人从事的。面部肌肉的任何扭动和眼神的任何一点变化是否表现出正统，是否表现出思想罪，都是由人进行判断的。在每一个电幕后面，都有一个甚至多个秘密警察在进行监视。他们应该是得到绝对信赖的，应该都是核心党员。”  
“你到底打算说什么？”  
“在电幕后监视外围党员的核心党员数量远远超过被监视的外围党员数量，这是我要说的。每个外围党员家中都有电幕，外围党员的工作场所有电幕，外围党员就餐的食堂有电幕，到处都是电幕。每个电幕后面都有进行监视的核心党员，监视几乎是全天进行，监视要求的精细程度肯定需要倒班，两班倒或者三班倒。再加上刑讯官。改造思想犯的内心要花费海量的时间和人力，肯定需要海量的刑讯官。管理外围党员的核心党员人数肯定超过了被管理的外围党员人数。”  
“可能是这样。有什么关系吗？”  
“如果英社是当权一方，群众是被统治者。英社的权力来自于对大量群众的统治。那为什么不取消外围党员，让可信赖的核心党员扔下他们的监视工作，坐到外围党员的工作岗位上。用这样的安排，统治机器的运行不是更简单且有效率吗？”  
“老大哥脑子糊涂了呗。”  
“或者，所有的一切都与群众没有关系，老大哥对他们毫无兴趣。老大哥吸取的源源不断的权力不是从群众身上抽出来的，他们不是老大哥开采权力的矿井。老大哥盯着的权力源在另一个地方，所以会用那么多电幕监视着，用那么多刑讯官开采。当权者和被统治者都在英社内，核心党员是当权者，是监视者、控制者、施暴者；外围党员是被统治者，被监视、被控制的受害者。无产者在游戏之外，仅仅是充当布景。整个英社是个自产自销权力的机器，外围党员是烧毁后能放出权力的燃料。想象一个关着门的房间，里面有一个施暴者和一个受害者，核心党员对外围党员，英社就是这样子。这里的权力不过是通过折磨受害者感受到的权力。”  
“呃，类似于殴打女人，把她赤身裸体捆起来，侵犯她，最后拿箭射死她时感到的权利？折磨她，控制她，把她的意志踩着脚下，最后拿她的身体当装自己思想的瓶子时所感到的权利？”  
“老大哥做得更周全狡猾。监视本身就能让监视者感受到权利，所以要从监视和跟踪开始。然后把受害者囚禁在他指定的空间，控制并折磨受害者，培养斯德哥尔摩综合征，扭曲受害者的思想，让受害者自发地爱他。到这时候，他已经感受到了几乎所有权利，只差最后一滴。把爱老大哥的受害者杀死。集体化的权力型犯罪动机连环杀人狂。”  
“哦。“顿了一顿，裘莉亚说，”我和温斯顿是那受害者。”  
“所有外围党员都是受害者。老大哥，或者说核心党员，总能找出点理由去折磨他们。核心党员允许外围党员存在就是为了有人可以折磨，汲取权利的矿井。我躲过了爱部，只是因为炸弹先到了一步。”  
“但是……嗯，这一大堆想象的依据是……电幕数量？”裘莉亚问。  
凯瑟琳点点头，弹了弹烟灰。  
“我有种感觉，”轮到裘莉亚开始说话了，“电幕后边没有人，根本没有监视者。你有这感觉吗？”  
“你的意思是，机器在进行监视？”凯瑟琳问。  
“不，不。根本没什么在监视，没人在监视，也没其他东西。根本没有人看我们的动作、表情、眼神什么的。”  
“但是，据说在爱部他们对外围党员的一举一动都了如指掌，连一个眼神，一个心思都不会放过。”  
“这是问题，心思。监视起来，表情看得见，眼神估计能看到也看不太清楚。心思这玩意儿可看不到。见着几个模糊的眼神就推测心思，半数会猜错。”  
“请继续。”凯瑟琳说。  
“我喜欢往简单里想。眼神、表情，还有想法，都是被安排出来的。有人在安排我。动作、肌肉收缩放松、眼神一变、每一句话，还有我心里的每个念头，都是给人安排出来的。照剧本上演，早就排好了。把给我安排出的举动和想法，都记在张纸上。然后再安排爱部的家伙们，把记着我举动和想法的便签纸塞进爱部那些人的脑袋里。按照安排，我喜欢上温斯顿。按照安排，我给他递了一张纸条。在爱部里，他们把那张纸条给我看，说我的每一点心思。他们有那张纸条，他们知道我的心思，不是因为他们在监视我，而是因为安排我的人也在安排他们，把我当心思灌进他们的脑袋，他们就知道我的想法了，把那张纸条也安排进他们手里的。都是安排好了的。”  
“似乎有道理。这么看，我们都是些吊线木偶，在一部可笑的不停用棍子打人的戏里。或者，是在一本吓人的小说里的人物。”凯瑟琳阴着脸。  
“有这可能，不是吗？”  
“是的。但是，如果这样考虑，我觉得我的戏份早就该结束了。为什么现在我还在演？为什么我又被放到这样一个黑暗的地方？”  
“让我想想。在色科干活的时候，有个姑娘，她喜欢偷看色情读物，然后改写它们。她把书里的女人都换成了男人，把她都换成了他，把《女校一夜》改成了《男校一夜》。你瞧，刚开始，我们在《女校一夜》里，现在，我们在《男校一夜》里。你明白这意思吗？当然，不是说我们在色情读物里。”  
“大致明白，我们的世界、我们的生活、我的的思想、我们的个性、我们的存在，都只是一个虚构的故事。而现在，我们又被扯进了根据这个虚构故事扭曲出的谎言里。”凯瑟琳低头看看自己，“这倒是能解释我的性格突变。”  
“我可没变。”  
“你只是没有去感觉。”  
“我的性格变了，或者我的性格没变。这有什么关系。我觉得我还是我自己，喜欢我喜欢的东西。”  
“我不知道你从前喜欢什么。”  
“巧克力，现在也喜欢。”裘莉亚快快活活地说，“在一故事里不是问题，受人控制不是障碍，没啥关系。找点有趣的事做是正经。”  
“我能把那个正在将虚构故事扭曲成谎话的人杀掉吗？”凯瑟琳狠狠地掐灭了烟。  
“不成。恐怕连这话也是他让你说的。”  
“混账。”凯瑟琳咬着牙。  
“我们不能控制自己，我们不能思考。我们从未生活过，过去是编造的，将来是不存在的。但这有什么关系。我知道怎样高兴怎样不高兴就够了。到了这地方，总该找些事做做。尤其是有趣的令人愉快的事情。”裘莉亚说，“知道吗，黑暗中的一点光亮比大夏天的太阳更让人感到温暖。”  
裘莉亚的话让愤怒从凯瑟琳身上退了下去，像落潮。现在她只觉得疲倦与平和。“是的。我感到温暖。”她想了想，“也许，还有一点愉快。从来没能像现在这样感到交谈是愉快的。”她说出愉快这词时，确实感觉到了愉快，一种温和的愉快。  
“还有其他让人高兴的事，嘴唇可不光是用来说话的。”裘莉亚说着，取下叼着的烟，用两个手指夹着它。拿的方式不好，竖着，烟丝落了地。但裘莉亚根本没有注意到，因为她已经吻上了凯瑟琳的嘴唇。

-完-


End file.
